


Possibilities

by SassySnowSock



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt's Shampoo Commercial Hair, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-it Note Art, osmosis fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: A tentacle has a proposition for Geralt and Jaskier...
Relationships: Geralt/Jaskier/Tentacle (just one) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> I haven't watched the TV show but I feel like the endless stream of GIFs on tumblr prepared me for this request.

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt is more suspicious than Jaskier, who's into it. The Single Tentacle wins Geralt around, though.


End file.
